


My Precious Treasure

by CEproductions



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Exhaustion, F/F, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy, Home, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Joyful, Kissing, Memories, Neck Kissing, Relationship(s), Romance, Sleeping Together, Surprises, Tags May Change, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: They are different, ones a pirate and the other is a gene hero, but no matter the difference, they always see each other because there are a treasure wanting to find and keep.
Relationships: Risky Boots/Shantae
Kudos: 3





	My Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this my first take and oneshot on the Shantae series and is my first time writing this. Going to try something different here but I hope you guys like it. Well I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Shantae series, it belongs to WayForward

My Precious Treasure

Scuttle town was mostly a town of peace but today was the year of celebration as the anniversary of the creation of the town’s settlement. The festival was hosting games, parties and music as many people were enjoying themselves to the night. Near the lighthouse, Shantae was walking back from the festival as she had finished provided a show for the people mostly many people who wanted to see he famous belly dancing. As she enters, she throws her stuff on the couch and began removing her jewelry.

“What a long day it has been, that dancing has made me tired, I just hope the people enjoyed the show”

She looks around her room before laughing at herself

“And now I’m taking to myself”

As she was putting away her things and getting ready for bed, she hears a knock on the door which surprises her. Who would visit her at this time, the only one would be when Rottytops needed to borrow something? Wanting to know, she opens the door and is shocked to see who it was.

“Risky boots?!”

“Hi their kid” she said smiling as she walks in

Once she closes the door Risky grabs her and pulls her into a warm embrace which she happily accepts and due to her being warm today.

“It’s been a while, where have you been?”

“I’ve been plundering a few things and while I was in one of the towns, I got something for which I did legally with you not complaining of me stealing.”

She hands Shantae a golden necklace with a ruby in it along with some smaller gems around it which made her squeal in happiness to the annoyance of Risky.

“Risky, you didn’t have to but thanking you!”

“I just thought it be something I get for you while I was at sea”

“I so happy, thank you and for once you’ve become a softy just the way I love it”

“Don’t start getting mushy on me!”

“Awe and I thought you would enjoy me teasing you”

“Oh boy, now your starting to push my buttons to my limits and you know it annoys me.”

“That’s what I love about you and my true reason I fell in love with you” she whispered in her ear which made her blush, something that is very rare.

While they were arch enemies due to risky boots having terrorized scuttle town multiple times and Shantae saving the day, it was no secret they had feelings for each other. When it was noted, Risky decided to make a game out of it in order to make fun of Shantae but the more she did it, the more she fell in love with her. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she showed up one day Shantae’s home, barged in and admitted her love which was one of the best moments they had in their life and accepted her as her girlfriend. Their relationship was kept secret because if anyone were to find out, even Shantae’s friends, everyone would flip and have huge consequences that they don’t want to think about.

“Are you planning on staying in scuttle town for a while?”

“No, I can’t, but this was the reason I took a detour so that we can enjoy some time together”

“Why can’t you stay, I love you having here”

“It’s not that simple being discreet and besides the town has been starting to get suspicious about me and are look for evidence if I’m here. I want us to be together but I’m trying not to get persecuted for this so I’m trying to find a better solution and I know you have been too.”

“Well true but being a hero is can have perks so I can find a way to sneak you here.”

“Yea, don’t try something like, I’d rather sneak you on my ship to avoid mishap with that town if I show up.”

“I understand. Well since want some fun how about discuss my proposition in bed and I being the captain for once, if you know what I mean” she said with a mischievous grin

“You want-?”

“If you’re going to return to sea, we might as well enjoy each other’s comfort and besides the most feared pirate queen in in the seas is never afraid of anything, unless you want to prove it”

Knowing what she was implying, she swoops Shantae off her feet and Shantae wraps her arms around Risky’s neck and begins kissing her, then makes her way to Shantae’s room, places Shantae on the bed and crawls on top of her knowing there going to enjoy this night together.

* * *

After an hour of love making, they soon were resting and heavily breathing as they were resting under the sheets cuddling each other. As Risky's was watching her relax, her finger slowly brushed Shantae's face and cheek which made her sighed in relaxation. The one thing she loves about Shantae was how passionate she can be and like when Shantae teases her despite never admitting to it.

“That was fun wasn’t it”

“Yes, it was and I enjoyed it”

“Same here, we should this more often”

“If we can pull that off” she said as she laughed a little to herself

“So, you have any idea when you be staying here, I don’t like to get lonely”

“It’s really difficult being a pirate you know trying to have a day off is not easy”

“Being a pirate is fun you saw me how I was that time when we had to face your mentor”

“Don’t remind me of that, I had to put up a lot just to make this uneasy alliance especially on my ship”

“But you secretly enjoyed having me around”

“Don’t get me started!”

“I won’t, I’m just teasing you” as she was laughing the way Risky’s face made when she remined her of that moment

“Anyway, I’ll have to see I can manage and I could I’ll make the whole month”

“Thank you, my love” as she moves closer and kisses her in the lips making risky blush

Risky soon looked the time on Shantae’s desk and realized that it was getting close to midnight and she needed much sleep before going back to sea.

“It’s getting late, I have business to take care of and I can say the same for you too”

“I’m too full of energy to go to bed, let’s stay up a little more”

“If I give you goodnight kiss and cuddle you up would you go to sleep?”

Shantae giving her a mischievous grin was all she needed to pull her closer and to roughly kiss her which she began to moan very loud until they separated and noticed her eyes were starting to close.

“Get some sleep kid”

“Alright Goodnight Risky” she said as she drifted off to a blissful sleep which risky gives her a kiss on her forehead

“Goodnight Shantae”

She stayed up for a while to watch Shantae’s sleep before she began to get tired and soon fell asleep on Shantae’s chest. Of all her life of being a pirate and having found many treasures, Shantae was the one true treasure she held close and made sure to never lose it and willing to defend it from anyone attempting to steal it because everyone knew if you stole her treasure, she will rain hell on you.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Be safe and be healthy. Peace.


End file.
